The Gardens
by TheChemicalAuthor
Summary: Hester is on the run from her horrific past and The Gardens, an experimental group that changed her into a meta-human unwillingly. She finds herself in Jump City and when she saves the town from a monster, the consequences will shape her future. Now running from the Teen Titans AND The Gardens, what will happen to her? Rated T for minor swearing and darker themes.
1. Chapter 1

I leaned against a tree trying to ignore the empty feeling I had. I slid down the tree trunk until I was sitting at the base. I closed my eyes trying to think though my pounding headache.

I was in one of JumpCity's only parks trying to see if it was sunny, unlike the rest of the city. But the sky seemed worse here. The clouds were black and consumed the sky. I heard a twig snap and opened my eyes, looking around for the familiar white suites of the agents. I didn't see them and closed my eyes again. I started trembling slightly at the thought of the agents and what they'd do to me if they found me. I took a deep breath and willed myself to stop shaking. But then my thoughts turned to The Gardens and my body trembled.

The Gardens sound like some old lady's weird store where she sells beans and random gardening tools, but TG is WAY worse than some boring old shop. It was a secret government faction that conducted experimental procedures to "enhance and change the world for the better." But 5 years ago the government found out that all these procedures were conducted on humans. So TG "shut down."

Nevertheless, here I am today, proof that the tale The Gardens cleverly fed to the government was just a mere lie, because it never shut down. In fact, it's thriving; and right now, every agent from TG is coming after me. Two weeks ago I escaped from TG and all the torture that came along with it; and now for the first time in my life I'm free. But I'm also dirty, tired, and terrified that they'll find me any second. My normal light green skin looked gray and my pale pink hair was knotted and shone with grease.

When I was little, I was abducted by TG and they experimented on me. (Or as they call me: Test Subject No.1) I was transformed into a meta-human. My appearance was changed and I started developing powers. For instance, normal food repulses me, I can't eat it. The sun gives me all the things I need. But it's been so cloudy lately that I haven't "eaten" (or whatever you'd like to call it) since I've escaped. Another week of this awful weather and I was as good as dead.

I rested my head on the trunk and was about to drift off into sleep when I heard a long, piercing scream. I sat up straight and looked around alarmed.

My eyes widened as a massive purple monster spewed acid everywhere. It had large green bulbs on its skin and its arms destroyed everything that wasn't touched by its acid. "I have to help!" I thought. I got up and ran towards it, adrenaline giving me the extra push I needed. I bolted out of the park and ran up the street, getting closer to the monster.

Around it was chaos. All you could hear was people screaming as buildings crumbled. I started moving people to the safety of the park with another fun power of mine: manipulating plants. Trees grabbed people with their branches and put them in the park. Even though the citizens sounded terrified that trees were randomly picking them up, I figured its better than dying so I continued moving people. Soon the street was abandoned, whether it was the monster's fault or mine, everyone ran away pretty fast.

Only the monster and I stood on the street. I glanced at the monster and debating what to do. I started growing hemlock between the cracks in the pavement. To distract the monster I sent two trees after it. They literally uprooted themselves and attacked the beast. He destroyed them quickly, but the damage was done. I made vines grow out of the other trees and swing the newly grown hemlock I created into the beast throat. **( AU Note: Hemlock is a very poisonous plant that is fatal when swallowed)**

For a few seconds it did nothing. Then the monster shuddered and fell with a colossal crash. I ran over to it as it started convulsing. Half way there I heard a guy's voice scream, "TEEN TITANS-what?"

I ignored him and continued running to the monster that was currently melting. I reached it and saw a man lying in the goop that was once the creature. He was shaking violently from the poison. I put my hand on his chest and slowly extracted the toxin from his systems.

I figured out this handy trick when I was 7. I was put through a series of tests to gauge my skills that I had developed. I poisoned a trainer by accident (long story) and they shocked me with a collar (they used it to check my heart beat etc…) until I fixed him. It hurt like hell, but I developed a useful power.

The man's shuddering stopped as the last bit of poison was extracted from his body. He opened his eyes for a second and then fell into an uneasy sleep. I stood up and stumbled a few feet, feeling dizzy. I put my hand on my head and swayed. I was seriously drained.

Someone touched my arm and I jumped back in surprise and fear. A girl with orange skin and green eyes exclaimed, "Are you alright? I am Starfire and this is Robin, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy! We are the Teen Titans!" with each name she gestured to a person behind her with a wave of her hand. I looked at the group wide eyed with fear. The boy named Robin had a really colorful outfit on with a mask that concealed his eyes. Raven had a dark cape on and floated slightly off the ground. Cyborg was exactly how he sounded . Half-man, half-robot, he towered over the rest. Lastly the kid named Beast Boy had green skin like mine (Even though mine was a famished gray right now.) and pointy ears.

Starfire smiled at me brightly and said, "What is your name? Do you want to be my friend?" I stared mutely at her and thought, "If anyone found out about me, the agents will deffiantly find me. I need to go; NOW." I paled slightly and whispered to her, "I've gotta go." I backed away then added quickly glancing at the Teen Titans, "Nice meeting all of you!"

She took a step towards me and questioned uncertainly, "Friend?" Crap. I spun around and ran as fast as I could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Author here! Okay so thank you those who favorited my story! And thank you follower! I love all of you! J So without further ado, Chapter Two! _**

I heard them chase after me and I willed myself to run faster. "Hey wait!" a deep voice said. I cut to the next street and saw the park on my right. I smiled faintly and turned towards it.

"Friend, we wish to talk!" Starfire called out and flied in front of me. I dodged her and kept running. 20 feet away. 10 feet away. I was so close! Then suddenly someone rammed into me.

I quite literally mean rammed; a huge green ram barreled into me. I went flying and heard a chorus of voices scream, "Beast Boy!" I quickly made vines grow and they swung me into the foliage. I heard their voices call after me but they quickly faded.

I was safe now. I went deeper and deeper until I was sure I'd lost them. I slowed to a stopped and flopped to the ground. I was exhausted beyond belief.

I laid there and thought over the day's events in a daze.

It was only one in the afternoon and I've already fought a monster and ran from a bunch of super powered kids. "Today," I summed up, "is pretty awful." I closed my eyes intending to rest them for a few seconds but ended up drifting off into inky blackness.

I woke up feeling great. I thought this was weird considering my condition but as soon as I felt the warmth on my eyelids I understood. Sunlight.

I yelped with glee and quickly scaled a tree clumsily. I reached the top and plopped down on a branch and let the soft glow of the sun fill me up. I felt my skin go from gray to light green and a tugging sensation everywhere; my cuts were being healed. I stayed there for hours, just drinking up the sun, it was bliss.  
Too soon it got dark and I sadly climbed back down swiftly. It was only then did I wonder why the Teen Titans didn't chase after me. After I ran, maybe they didn't think it was worth it, chasing after a random homeless person. "But I thought they saw my powers- I don't know, it's stupid for me to worry about them when I should be worrying about _them,_" I thought. The Gardens is _after_ me which is defiantly a bigger threat than some kids. I reached the end of the park and made my way cautiously down the street.

I was going back to my hiding place, an abandoned warehouse by the dock. I smiled down happily at my healed skin thinking of how awful it was before. My outfit was pretty disgusting thought. What once was a white jumpsuit was now a torn up piece of dirty fabric. I needed seriously wash my clothes- and shower. I practically can see the green stink waves radiating off me. I passed under a streetlight and examined my clothing further. I had green blood stains all over it and barely and white was showing up with all the dirt covering it.

I heard a loud noise across the street and froze out of habit. "Stupid, stupid! You're under a freaking STREET LIGHT! ANYONE COULD SEE YOU!" I mentally screamed at myself. I couldn't move though, it didn't seem possible (I think it was out of fright). I looked over and saw five kids laughing as they walked out of pizza shop. One of them sensed my stare from across the street. Masked eyes met my own. I stared at him in shock. The others stopped laughing and turned to see what he was looking at.

"Friend?" Starfire questioned. My already wide eyes widened even more. Oh no. My body miraculously un-froze and I turn, walking away fastly, cursing myself the whole time. "Maybe they'll magically forget," I thought desperately. I heard their footsteps run over to me and thought bitterly, "'Course not."

"Wait," a voice said, "I didn't mean to _ram_ into you earlier!"

"Beastboy," a girl groaned at the bad joke.

"What?" he said with a grin in his voice.

I walked faster. Someone put a large hand on my shoulder and I jumped. Cyborg looked down at me kindly. "Look, kid, we aren't gonna hurt you." Starfire nodded encouragingly and Beast Boy grinned sheepishly.

I nodded to show him I understood, but I still was trembling. I wasn't scared of them, just who their presence might alert.

Raven glanced at me as if somehow sensing my conflicting emotions. I tried to smile at Cyborg but failed miserably. "Well," I said clearing my throat uncomfortably, "Uh, nice seeing you all again but I REALLY gotta go…"

Suddently a white van screeched up beside us cutting me off. A green leaf logo was etched onto the side and I gasped. The Gardens finally found me.

**Suspenseful huh? ;) see you all soon**


	3. Chapter 3

I cursed and tried to back up, forgetting Cyborg. I bumped into him and he started, "Hey are you alright, ki-"

Six guys came crashing out of the back of the van, guns drawn. They aimed their weapons at me. The Titans got into their fighting stances automatically and Robin questioned tersely, "Who are you, and what do you want?"

An agent stepped forward and montoned, "Our property was traced to this location. Test Subject No. 1 is to be brought back to headquarters where it shall be _dealt _with accordingly."

"They're STILL calling me that?" I thought outraged. Suddenly this whole situation felt ridiculous. I'm their _property? Excuse me?_ Just as Robin stated, confused, "I don't know what you're-" I barged through the group, practically shaking with anger.

I pointed a finger at the men (who looked a bit surprised to tell you the truth) and said furiously, "Property? Test Subject No. 1? I thought we agreed my name was HESTER; but you all are obviously too stupid to understand. LEAVE. ME. ALONE. Tell The Gardens I'm DONE being their experiment! Let me actually have a life for once instead of being tortured in that hell hole!"

The Teen Titans stared at me in shock, even Raven; I guess my outburst was unexpected. But I was so freaking pissed I didn't care. The agent who was speaking before took a step in my direction and aimed his gun at my head. "You WILL come with us. Your consequences for running away are already severe. If you run from us again, it'll increase tenfold. You know what happened last time, or do we need to remind you?" He said harshly.

I flinched involuntary and to my dismay the agents also saw and grinned evilly. The Titans also noticed but they honestly weren't my main concern right now, I had more pressing matters, like trying not to be abducted, again.

I looked up at the agents, sizing them up. Then I turned around and like a madman (or woman in my case) I dashed down the street.

I heard fighting break out behind at my sudden outburst and shots rang out. Something wizzed by my ear and I gasped. I tried picking up my pace; reasoning to myself that if I get away, the agents will follow and leave the Titans alone. But that's when I got hit; right in the back of the thigh. I cried out and flopped to the ground, cracking my head against the pavement. I put my hand to the back of my leg and it came away dark green, the color of my blood. Tears ran down my face as I grimaced in pain.

I twisted around to the best of my ability and saw four agents battling the Titans, who were losing. Now one may ask, "How are the TEEN TITANS losing?!" Gather around children- its story time! Agents aren't just normal, sadistic, villains. Nope, they're genetically designed to keep the experiments in T.G. in check, like killer mutant plants and such. They were hard core fighters and didn't really die. If you actually managed to "kill" one, it melted into a puddle for a few seconds and then regenerated, or so I've heard, I haven't managed to "kill" one yet.

Starfire and Raven both shot bolts of energy at one agent at the same time and it liquefied. They looked quite horrified that they "killed" a person but then it popped back up, looking pissed. It jumped into the air and punched Starfire in the face. I could hear his fist connecting with her face even from where I was currently bleeding out. I winced in empathy. She went flying back and Robin screamed, "STARFIRE!"

I looked at where she landed frantically with wide eyes. Suddenly pain erupted from my stomach and I flew a few feet back. Two agents walked over to where I was hunched over (grinning might I add) and kicked me again, on my bad leg. I screamed in agony. I looked up at their gleeful expressions and snapped. I was outraged.

I couldn't see anything. My eyes glowed white. I heard glass break and the inhuman screams of the agents. I felt the dull impact of glass shards embedding in my skin. It should have made me snapped out of it but it just fueled my rage. I was dimly aware that I was standing with my arms raised out in front of me.

"Hester! HESTER!" someone screamed. "Cyborg," I thought vaguely. I slowly came to and my arms fell limply to my side. My vision cleared up and I took in the scene of destruction before me. The agents' van had vines sprouting out of it; broken glass everywhere. Nooses hung off streetlights and scattered drops of water were under them. I paled when I realized that the "water" was the scattered remains of the agents. "What the hell did I do?" I whispered and swayed.

I tumbled to the ground my vision darkening. Large arms caught me and I looked up at the concerned face of Cyborg before I blacked out.

**Author Note! Oh my gosh thank you all who reviewed and liked! You make my day and I love you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, Author here! I'm planning to make the chapters A LOT longer because after talking to some of you guys and re-reading my previous chapters, I've realized that they're SUPERDUPER SHORT! AHHH! Now that ****_that's _****done, review, favorite, follow, or just read! You all make my day and ilysm!**

I saw nothing but darkness. I tried to open my eyes, but they stayed reluctantly shut. I was too weak, I realized. I stubbornly kept trying to move parts of my body, but nothing budged. I couldn't even _feel_ anything_. Oh god._ I struggled to keep my rising panic under control. I started feeling light-headed. I heard shallow gasps and it took me a moment to realize that it was me. Maybe I was in horrible nightmare where I couldn't see or move.

As I became more aware I realized the low hum I thought was just my throbbing head ache was actually someone speaking. Or someones. I focused on the voices, trying to distract myself from my panic attack.

"I'm not driving and _that's _it!" someone said angrily. It was definitely male and I somehow recognized it, though I couldn't name him.

"Cyborg, (That was it, Cyborg!) none of us know how to do the driving of a car!" a high pitched voice said some-what formally.

"Dude, I'll drive!" another voice said enthusiastically.

"NO!" a chorus of people yelped.

"Please friend Cyborg," the same high pitched voice pleaded.

"Cyborg," someone reprimanded.

"Alright, alright, I'll drive," Cyborg said grudgingly, "but someone has to watch Hester."

"What's going on?" I thought a bit hazily. I struggled to open my eyes, but to no avail would they open. Damn it. Large arms surrounded me and lifted me up gently. I slouched into them, unable to sit up like I'd like to. "Where the hell are they taking me," I thought incredulously. My breath started coming out in short gasps.

"She's awake and freaking out," a voice montoned. We stopped moving and I felt 5 sets of eyes focus on me and I started hyperventilating. I tried to move again desperately and _I couldn't move._ _Why couldn't I move?!_

"Hey, hey, it's all right. It's alright," Cyborg said softly in my ear and I realized he was the one carrying me. I forced myself to take large, quivering breaths and tried to relax. "I'm going to be okay. I'm going to be okay," I told myself over and over.

I calmed down and my breathing slowed to an even pace. Satisfied, Cyborg started moving again. I drifted off into obviation.

- LINE BREAK-

I opened my eyes blearily and looked around. I was lying down in some sort of vehicle. I tried sitting up, but my body parts protested. I groaned in pain. The soft light from the streetlamps outside illuminated the dark van for a second. Two people were sitting in the front. A large bulking figure sat in the driver's seat and a slim, colorful figure sat opposite of him. A dark figure sat beside me and 2 people sat in the very back of the van. It became dark again and I closed my eyes tiredly. There was something that I needed to remember, something important. Suddenly, pain arched through my leg and I gasped.

The fight, the Titans, the agents. _The agents_. I tried to sit up frantically, but a hand held me down. I had to get away! Did The Gardens capture me again? I looked around, struggling to sit up. My wide eyes connected with someone's through the rear-view mirror. A warm brown eye and a red circle looked steadily back at me as I thrashed around in my seat. The rest of day's memories came rushing back and I slumped back down in my seat.

I killed them. I actually killed some of the agents. "But with a price," I thought glancing down at my blood caked leg. It still was bleeding freely. My once white pant leg was soaked with the dark green, sticky liquid. My head was swimming. I looked up at the figure beside me. A cloak shrouded the person. "Raven," I remembered. I'm surprised I recollected her name so easily. Her violet eyes connected with mine and she said, "Don't move anymore, you're losing a lot of blood." Then she added somewhat with a frustrated tone, "I can't seem to heal you."

I nodded, that made sense, only the sun can. I immediately regretted nodding, my head throbbed sharply and I gasped. She muttered, "Told you." I laid back down and closed my eyes.

"Don't worry friend," Starfire exclaimed (though she sounded a bit worried herself), "We will get you the help you require!"

"I'm sure Star," I muttered sarcastically, forgetting myself for a moment. She looked at me with wide eyes and I paled.

"You know of my name?" she said, sounding delighted.

"I'm-I'm s-s-sorry," I stammered, a bit afraid that she'd hit me with her green bolts, even though she sounded happy.

My head felt foggy. I looked down at my leg again and saw more blood rushing out of the wound. Was I going to faint?

"I heard-d-d you-you're name from b-before," I added, hoping that'd explain.

"What happened to the screaming girl I was before?" I thought to myself, angry at my behavior. Here I was, stuttering, scared out of my mind, of someone who_ obviously_ wanted to be my friend. (I mean she's called me that at least 20 times!) But I was scared. My vision was starting to get foggy.

"That is quite alright friend –Hester?" she said, trying out my name. I nodded and she squealed, elated. "This is glorious!" she practically sang and Beast Boy chuckled. I smiled slightly and then crumpled onto the ground of the car.

"Hester!?" Beast Boy cried out.

"She lost too much blood!" Raven said frantically.

**I'm going to end the chapter here! DUH DUH DUHHH! I know this one is late and is short and you all are cursing my name but I literally am drowning in homework and I had a new idea for fan fic which im posting soon sooo just bear with me on this one. I love you. TwinPowers out.**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to blinding sunlight. It's warmth hit my eye lids and I had a serious case of déjà vú. I groaned softly, trying to piece the events of today in my head. "Or was that yesterday?" I thought, suddenly nervous. How long was I out this time? I heard the steady beep of a machine and concluded I was I some sort of hospital. Hospital?!

The beeping increased. My thoughts turned frantic; hospitals meant doctors, with doctors there'll be tests, and with tests there'll be pain. Lots of pain. "Oh my god," I thought, trembling.

A hand rested on my head lightly, as if checking my temperature.

"Hey Hester," Beast Boy said, "You awake?"

The beeping increases and I heard the grin in Beast Boy's voice as he said,"I'll take that as a yes. Raven told us you'd be too weak to move yet but you'd be conscious and confused so here I am!"

"What?" I thought, confused like he said I would be.

He started talking really fast and I struggled to keep up.

" Heres what you missed: So we don't know why Raven can't heal you- I she's kinda mad about that- and we don't know anything about YOU- Robin's really worried about that- AND we have no idea what 'The Gardens' are AT ALL! Wow, haha, three for three Hester!" He joked at the end.

My mind was a little slow and I took a few minutes to process it all. But when I finally did, I was STILL confused.

"Where am I?" I thought groggily.

As if hearing my unasked question Beast Boy said, "You're in the Titan Tower by the way. Well actually, in the roof of the Titan Tower. " He chuckled a bit, "When Raven couldn't heal you and you almost died she went into your mind and-"

By this point, the beeping was out of control. "WHAT?!" I screamed mentally, "SHE WENT INTO MY MIND?!"

Beast Boy, realizing his mistake started to backtrack fast.

"Woah, woah woah! Hester calm down! She didn't look at all your secrets or whatever the heck you're worried about, she just found out how to make you okay again. Lucky she found out or you would of totally died!"

I absorbed the the information with a sense of dread. Just because he said Raven didn't go through my mind doesn't mean she actually didn't. I don't even know her. I don't no any of them for that matter.

I heard someone clunking of what sounded like a staircase and Beast Boy chuckled.

"That'll be Cyborg, he's been checking on you every hour."

" What-Why?" I thought.

The sound of a door sliding open filled the air and I heard metal boots walked over to where I currently was.

"Hey Cy!" Beast Boy exclaimed, the grin obvious in his voice.

"Hey Green Bean, how's Hester?" he said warmly. "Green Bean?" I thought, amused. "What an appropriate nickname."

"She's awake!" Beast Boy said. He must of make some weird gesture because there was a dull thud and he exclaimed, "Oww! Okay fine, fine! I'll leave you two alone!" A bird chirped and he was gone, probably flying away by now, laughing his little head off. The green bean.

"Hi Hester! Don't mind BB, he's just being BB. He does this kind of thing all the time," he said, sounding slightly aggravated. I felt someone settle on the side of my bed and a huge hand rested on mine.

"So we don't know anything about you. At all," he said frustrated, "I've been searching online since yesterday. You're not in any database. You know how rare that is? Who are you?" It seemed like he was talking to himself rather than me. I stay silent and he squeezed my hand tightly. Ow, he was strong. My hand spasm under his and he gasped.

"Can you moved?"

I faintly squeezed his hand back- it was all I could manage.

"Boo-yah!" he yelled and let go of my hand abruptly.

"I'm gonna go get Rae, be right back!" He called out and I heard the thunking of his feet echo away.

"Right..." I thought. I waited for them to come back impatiently- a little scared.

Soon Cyborg's familiar clunk came up the stairs again, but there was no noise indicating someone else was following him like he said they would. Weird. But as soon as the got closer I could sense someone else was with him- I think Raven was flying.

Then Raven spoke, confirming that she was there.

"Cyborg told me you can move your hands now. Can you speak or open your eyes? Robin has some questions for you."

"Questions?" I thought dubious, "What's questioning entitled to?" A darker thought sprung up, "Torture?"

My heart thudded faster in my chest and the heart monitor beeping increase. Raven said, "We aren't going to hurt you."

"Aw Hester, you think we'd hurt you? Nah we don't do that kind of thing!" Cyborg exclaimed fervently.

I relaxed, somewhat pacified. I worked on opening my eyes. It was more difficult than I thought it would be. But after a minute they cracked open.

"She lives!" Raven said sarcastically and Cyborg grinned.

"Hey Hester!" He exclaimed.

"Hey Cyborg," I croaked out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

As soon as Robin heard I was awake and talking, he came to question me. I was nervous and exhausted. But I really was tired of running. It's time I faced my fears. I gulped and looked timidly up at Robin.

He looked at a sheet he had on his lap, scanning the questions to see which he'd ask first. I shifted in my bed slightly. I winced at the pain this caused but I continued to move, until I was in a sitting position. That's much better.

Robin cleared his throat and began his questioning, "Hester, to start, where do you come from?"

I thought about the question. I honestly didn't know. I mean, sure, technically I was from The Gardens but where was I REALLY from? I don't even remember my original family. Not that I'd call TG my family, torturers sounds more accurate.

But I gave them the answer they wanted to hear.

I whispered, "The Gardens."

"What?"

I cleared my throat nervously and said a bit louder- with a slight tremble in my voice, "The Gardens."

Cyborg (who had stayed for the interrogation [so did Raven]) questioned, quizzical, "Who exactly ARE these weirdos?"

I gulped. Involuntarily I started shaking. The Gardens bring up bad memories.

"It's okay, you're safe now Hester," Robin said, eyeing my trembling body with sympathy. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"The Gardens is a top secret organization that 'improves and changes species for the better of mankind'. Basically they're this huge laboratory. They mainly tested on plants; until 9 years ago." I paused and looked at my audience. Robin was writing everything down on a notepad, Raven was staring at me intently and Cyborg was looking down at his hands. I took another deep breath and continued.

"When I was three, they abducted me from my home. I sadly have no memories of my previous life- or whatever you'd like to call it- except that my name is Hester. Once they found their test subject, they then started their experiment. I became known Test Subject Number One, and Hester ceased to exist. It-it REALLY hurt," I swallowed and looking down I continued.

" The experiments I mean. T-They made me into this," I gestured down at my body, "As soon as my physical appearance changed I started developing certain, um, abilities. The Gardens strengthen them through trials of t-torture and then, about five years ago, the government found out what they were doing. They were appalled, obviously, and 'shut it down.' But it wasn't shut down and is thriving today. THAT'S where I come from."

I felt dampness on my cheeks and realized I was crying. Greaaat. Now I looked weak. I tried to get my trembling under control but failed to. I suddenly felt tired and leaned against the frame of the bed. I looked at the trio with curiosity. Cyborg;s hand hovered over my own and I was struck with a the thought of him holding my hand. I blushed, and diminishing these feelings I turned my gaze to Raven. She looked between me and Cyborg, as if sensing my emotions. I blushed deeper as she made eye contact with me and raised a brow. I quickly turned my gaze to Robin. He was thinking hard, the pen he was writing with dangling out of his mouth as he chewed on it.

"You know, you can get sick from that," I muttered out, my throat feeling tight. He looked up at me and said, "I know." He continued chewing on his pen. I rolled my eyes at him and turned to Cyborg.

"Cyborg," I said uncertainly. His eyes snapped up to mind. "Yep?" "Why did you guys save me? I don't get it. You don't know me." The last bit sounded harsher than I intended it to be. His brows furrowed and he said, "I don't understand."

"You guys, the Teen Titans, don't know me at all. For all you know I could be some murdering green lunatic." Three sets of eyes snapped to me and I quickly assured them, "I'm not, but you get the gist. Why'd you help me?"

He looked up at me and said, "We're heros. You were in trouble and you were scared. We helped because that's our job. But you didn't even need our help. Dang girl, you got some moves!"

I grinned despite myself. Suddenly Robin leaned forward and said intently, his eyes blazing," Hester, we need to know. Did you kill those men?" He looked so serious that I laughed. He frowned and said, "I'm serious, are they dead, because if they are, I'd have to arrest you."

I gaped at him. "Those- those monster deserved everything they got! Yes, they are dead, and finally too! They aren't even real people! They're genetically designed to capture and torture me, so yes, if I can kill them I certainly will! Not that I feel good about it, but they've been hurting me for 9 years straight. EVERY. SINGLE. FREAKING. DAY. So yes, I killed them. Take me away copper," I said defiantly, staring straightening into his masked eyes holding my hand out in front of me.

He looked at my arms distastefully. "I need to talk to Batman about this," he said to Raven and Cyborg. Cyborg was about to protest but one steely glance from Raven quieted him. .

"Cyborg, come with me, Raven, keep an eye on her will you?" he stated. Raven rolled her eyes and dryly replied, "I'll keep two on her, just incase." Robin's lips tighten, like he was trying hard not to smile. "Right."

Cyborg followed him reluctantly out the door and down the steps. A breeze whistled through, ruffled our hair. I closed my eyes and slouched down in my seat, my facade of strongness gone. I've guessed that Raven saw through the whole thing, so there isn't any use to keep it up now. She regarded me with wary eyes. I gave her a tired smiled in return before closing my eyes. I fell asleep instantly, exhausted by the interrogation. "I've had worse, they could of hurt me," I thought, before I drifted off.

Memories danced behind my lids as I slept. scenes flickered in and out of focus, like an old movie. A gloved pair of hands dragged me down a pristine white corridor as l leaved a red, bloody trail in my wake, ruining the futuristic image. I was only four.

I was being strapped down to a table as I screamed and thrashed against the restraints. My blood was being slowly drained from my body as a dark green substance trickled into my veins through several IV bags. My skin slowly turning light green as I watched with scared, paralyzed eyes. Why was I reliving these awful things? I tried to stop, I didn't want to see these. But they stubbornly continued, as if someone was egging them on.

Several agents surrounded me as I backed up into a corner. My trainer screeched, "Again!" and the agents attacked me, running faster than humanly possible. I was around 10 and terrified. I kicked one out of instinct and was instantly shocked by my collar. I screamed as agents dog piled onto me, punching and kicking as they did, not caring if they hit one of their own. Through the haze of pain I heard the trainer scream, "Use your goddamn powers! We gave them to you for a fucking reason!" I winced and screamed again, calling on my powers. Several vines snaked over the agents stomachs and pulled them abruptly away, where they wiggled in the air, trying to get free. I tried crushing them but I got shocked again, this time even more powerful than before and fell to the floor in a daze. The vines fell and the agents got up, there blank eyes now ablaze. They cracked their knuckles and smiled.

Another memory was called up. I was in too much pain to fight it. Who was doing this to me? As I watched all the memories, I felt all the pain I' felt when it happened. I felt wetness on cheeks, but seeing as I was asleep, I could not bring myself to wipe them away.

I was on a cot in my old room. Bars hung on all the walls, even though there was no window anywhere. They were made to shield out my powers. I realize that this was two weeks ago. I was sobbing. The pain, it was everywhere, popping up like a firecracker. I was developing an ability, and it hurt like hell. I was curled up into a tight ball. I suddenly started twitching uncontrollably, my body jerking every which way. Because I was in my cell, my new power couldn't be released; and if it wasn't released, I felt like I'd surely die. I vaguely was aware that agents came into my room. The jeered and catcalled at me, and one even kicked me. My head felt like it was going to explode. They picked me up and carried me out of my room as tears of agony streamed down my face. Suddenly, as soon as I exited the room, I couldn't see anything. My eyes glowed white and I jumped down out of their grasp, my arms outstretched. I didn't see, but I felt the agents liquify. I suddenly snapped out of it, gasping for breath, leaning against the wall. As they slowly reformed and realized I created a hole in the building. My collar was no where to be seen. Without a second thought I jumped through the hole.

My eyes snapped open. I was awake now. My face was tear streaked and I took in the shocked group. The Teen Titans stared at me with horror. I glanced dumbly around. Raven had a weird type of hat on her head that was connected to a monitor. We were inside the tower. I stared at the expression on her face in stupidly, not understanding yet. Raven looked at me with anguish as I realized what happened.

"No," I whispered. "NO! Why?! Why did you go into my mind?" I screamed at the group. They stared at me, seemingly obvious to me shouts. "Why did you go into my mind?"" I said, sounding deathly calm. Robin was the first to speak. "We- we had to know if what you were saying was true. If what you said about the agents was tru_"

I sprang up out of the bed, adrenaline fueling.

"OF COURSE IT WAS TRUE YOU- YOU ASSHOLE!" I shouted, right up in his face. I was shaking. I had to get away.

"Don't come after me, heros," I said with a sneer. I spun away from them and then did something rash. I crashed through their window. It shattered around me as tears fell from my face and plummeted towards the grown, like me. I made a vine grow and it whipped me away from the Titans and my memories.

Hey, Author here! Omg guys, I'm soo freaking sorry I haven't updated any of my stories. I've been soo busy lately and I've been soo stressed. But I really wanted to update this story and my other one, New Dimensions. So on another note; do we have any Percy Jackson fans in the house?! Omg House of Hades guys! Okay so I finished it and if anyone would like to fangirl (or fanguy) with me, PM me! C: So thank you for being gracious and wonderful readers. I love all of you and you guys know the drill. Review and maybe follow? ;D 3


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Tears unwillingly streamed down my face. I told myself that it was the wind whipping through my eyes causing me to cry, not the Titans; because I've should've known by now not to trust anyone. And now they know it too.

I felt invaded and abused, even though they never laid a finger on me. But I also felt... Betrayed. I mean I shouldn't, I've only known them what- 2, maybe 3 days? But they were the closest thing I've ever had to friends... and a family.

But I couldn't get past the horrified looks on their faces as they watched my memories. I laughed but it sounded broken. They didn't even see the worst.

The vines were starting to give me rugburn, I've never moved so fast using them before. But I kept going despite the pain.

"Who cares," I thought bitterly, "The sun could heal me later." I soon ran out of the park to hide through and slowed down. I dropped off my vine and tumbled neatly onto the sidewalk, earning me a few glances. I quickly stood up straight and started fast-walking away. I had a slight limp, even though I was probably left in the sun for hours, my leg that was shot still hurt. I tried not to look suspicious while walking, but I still was getting stared at left and right.

"My clothes," I realized suddenly, "they're still my old ones."

They looked completely disgusting and they looked... rotten. Ew, what was once pristine white was now a darkish green with splashes of black and brown mixed in.

"First things first," I thought a bit worried, "I need new clothing." After a few searching hours, I found a thrift shop. The bell jingled forlornly as I stepped hesitantly inside. No-one looked up as I walked cautiously inside. My footsteps echoed in the store as soft music played. It felt eerie and definitely creepy. I walked over to the shirt aisle and looked through the rack. I found a baggy blue shirt and checked the price: 1 dollar. I grabbed it and held it in my hands. Now pants and a jacket. The shoes I had on looked generic and they were fairly clean, unlike the nasty white uniform I had on. I walked down the pants aisle and picked out denim overalls, at least if I get skinnier, my pants can still stay on. It was 2.50. Lastly, I got a dark grey jacket. It all added up to 6 dollars. I walked up to the counter and dumped my clothes on it. The cashier looked up at me from his magazine. He quickly shoved it away, but not before I noticed the words PlayBoy written across the top. What was that?

He looked me up as down and whistled lowly, "Damn what the hell happened to you?"

I grinned sheepishly and lied, "I was making a video with my friends and someone stole my clothes before I could change back into them. They're waiting outside, probably laughing their asses off." I grinned and rolled my eyes, sort of proud if the lie I just produced. He laughed and rang up the clothes. " That explains your hair and the paint you have all over you. That must of sucked getting put on." I remembered that most people don't have pink hair and green skin and nodded. "Six bucks ma'am." I patted my pockets and the tinkle of change greeted me. On the way here, I found some coins in the gutter and scraped them out. But before that, before I even met the Titans, I found some money. I had, right now, 3.75.

I groaned and he looked at me with sympathy. "Not enough money?" I nodded and he said, "It's on me, pretty lady." He winked and I faked a smile.

He paid and I thanked him. I left without another word. I changed in an alley and let plants take my clothes into the earth, where I'd never see them again. I walked out and shivered, the jacket wasn't warm enough.

It was nighttime and the shadows seemed to follow me with every step I took. I sat down exhausted by the side of a building. I looked up at Jump City's skyline and saw the T standing proudly in the horizon. For some reason I thought of Cyborg. There was no doubt in my mind that I liked him more than the others. He was actually kind, and he seemed like he cared for me. Why, I don't know, but I seemed to care for him too; even though he betrayed me. I can't believe that they went into my mind; have they no decency? I still felt Raven's presence even though she has long gone exited it. Wait, did she? I closed my eyes and concentrated, searching. When nothing felt unfamiliar I relaxed. Better to be safe than sorry. Now I was on the run from two groups. Fantastic. I swallowed and my throat felt dry., I really need water.

I stood up envigorated by my new quest and started walking around again. I put my hands in the pockets of my jacket, vainly trying to warm them against the chill of the night's air. It was no use. The farther I walked, the colder I got. My toes felt like blocks of ice. But thankfully, in the distance I could see a fire in a trash can. Figures huddled around it with their hands held over the flames. I walked cautiously over the group, the weeds in the cracks of the pavements wiggling nervously as I controlled them accidentally. As I got closer, I saw it was just a bunch of hobos, their faces concealed by the shadows the fire cast. I saw a jug of water beside one and my mouth watered.

"Uh, excuse me, can I join you three?" I whispered nervously. They nodded in unison, one of them grumbling a yeah. I put my hands over the fire and looked down. I peaked through my lashes, trying to get a glimpse of their faces, but to no avail could I see them; the shadows were to heavy.

"Sooo… whats up?" I said lamely. They ignored me and continued to stare at the flames, oblivious to my attempts at a conversation.

"Okay then," I said finally. Then, many things happened at once. Two automobiles screeched around the corner, one a van, and the other a familiar car. At the same time, the three men leaped at me, there faces now illuminated. They were agents. I screamed.

Familiar faces piled out of the car, Cyborg, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire looked up at me as I started fighting off the agents. They rushed to help but more intercepted them; soon they were surrounded in a fight of their own.

I felt my bone crack as an agents twisted it out from under me. "CYBORG!" I screamed. They dog piled me and I felt myself sinking into the earth.

"What the hell?" I thought terrified. The last thing I heard was my name being screamed out.

"HESTER!"

**Author here! Sorry my stories haven't been updated recently, I've literally been so busy. I'll try to post more faster :D Review, review, review! Make sure to check out New Dimensions too!**

**~ TheChemicalAuthor**


End file.
